


Sigma Octantis

by mehmehmeh



Series: Follow You Home [3]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Finally, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Barry Allen, more like a happy beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehmehmeh/pseuds/mehmehmeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal is recording Barry singing in the shower and something unexpected happens.<br/>In other words, Barry takes Batman's advice and it pays off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sigma Octantis

Log 317: Earth Date 05/10/16 Time 21:02 PM

_I won’t give up, no I won’t give in, till I reach the end and then I’ll start again! Though I’m on the lead, I wanna try everything, I wanna try even though I_ —Gah!! Jesus, Hal! How many times have I told you, call before you show up!

And I see you’ve helped yourself to beer already... you’re insufferable.

The song? Oh right, you haven’t been checking. It’s from a film about a bunny cop and a street-smart fox. Lots of cute animals illustrating salient topics on diversity and stereotyping. You’ll like it, it’s right up your alley. Take that girl with you, she must be waiting for your call—huh? The one with red hair and sequin…oh, well, sorry? We can go if you like. There is nothing wrong with watching a Disney movie with a guy friend. We can hit the gym beforehand if you’re so worried about the debilitating effects it may have to your manhood, which it doesn’t by the way.

I went with Patty. Sure, she liked it, we had fun. I mean, we’re friends now but it doesn’t mean we can’t still hang out. What? How was I supposed to tell you? You were in outer space. It went well, no tears or ugly fights, we just…it didn’t…can we talk about this some other time when I’m not tired out of my skull? I just got back from stopping another heist by our favorite ice villain.

Speaking of, sit down, Harold Jordan. Yes! This one merits the full name! I don’t care if I sound like a dad, you say I dress like one, might as well embrace the title…haha, very funny. Some people would say I already _am_ your sugar daddy considering I pay for almost everything you do when you’re back planet-side. You have a problem with that, then find a job, get a flat, act like a responsible adult for a change.

No, I don’t mind, why else would I give you the keys? But that’s not the discussion I want to have.

As I was saying, I ran into Cold today and had the most interesting conversation. We didn’t sit down and have coffee, we talk while we throw things at each other—as if you don’t trash talk during a fight. Anyway, he told me that he met a mutual friend of ours. Naturally, I asked him who it was. It couldn’t be any of the Leaguers, surely, they have better things to do. At first I thought it might be the Reverse Flash and Cold was going to warn me…I trust him, okay, no I don’t trust him but Cold and I have an understanding. We play our part based on a structured code of conduct and it’s in both our interests to send news if the time-traveling madman came back to raise havoc. After all, Cold needs a city to steal from and he loves Central City probably as much as I do…I don’t need you to understand.

Back to the story. So, I asked Cold who this friend was. Happens to be a fellow in a pilot jacket, oh what was his name, Matches Malone. You could’ve at least been more original with the name. Cold is a criminal, he knows Malone. He only acted like he bought the story because he wanted information. I’m so glad you’re not an undercover cop, Hal, or any cop at all. I wouldn’t call Green Lantern Corp a police force, you’re all too flashy for that. The only Lantern I can see working on the force is John Stewart.

And what did Cold tell me? That this guy, Malone, warned him that Flash is, and I quote, marked property. What in the world is that even supposed to mean? I’m not a vandalized wall. You can’t just tag your name and claim the hood or whatever it is that juvenile delinquents do in their street gang operations, or Green Lanterns for that matter. I didn’t understand and neither did Cold. He did tell me though that after a few drinks, Malone opened up. And my god, what were you thinking, exchanging phone numbers with a supervillain? Were you actually intoxicated enough not to remember that when you use the nifty app thing, your personal information, with your _real name_ , gets sent to the other person’s phone? Or were you bored and decided “Hey, let’s go find more danger because I’m not satisfied with the gigantic mountain of life-threatening potentials I’ve already got in my repertoire”?

Yes, Cold knows your name now. He also knows your birthday, it’s in his phone calendar. I don’t even know what to do with you…

I told him that you’re a civilian friend. What else was I supposed to say? I said that you’re a daredevil who thinks it’s his job to save the world and probably thought you were doing me a favor, or something. I said a bunch of things I don’t quite recall, I was in a bit of a panic, especially after seeing that photograph of you two together in a ridiculous cowboy hat. Apparently, Cold likes you. Said that you guys found common ground, so he won’t use the knowledge against me or harm his ‘new drinking buddy’. What the hell did you tell him, Hal? Also, what was with that stupid hat?

What’s done is done, I can’t reprimand you for your past actions. I’d go grey just listing the times you’ve managed to cause a storm and pull me along in the fallout. Therefore, this is me telling you, Harold Jordan, for future notice that I do _not_ like people going behind my back spouting nonsense and do _not_ like my friends fraternizing with the enemy—what, no! I’m not jealous! Were you even listening?!

This isn’t a joke, Hal! You know Cold could’ve taken down any metahuman when he was still just a guy with a cold-gun. Now he shoots ice from his fingertips! Do you realize how much of a threat—of course I fight him because he is my—I’m not—how is that point relevant?! I’m friends with _you_! It helps that you’re on this side of the law, yes! I…are you suggesting that you’re considering a criminal career? Because if you are, I will stop you, and cops aren’t friendly towards their own that’s fallen off the dark end. 

Fine. I sort of guessed, anyway. I know you, Hal. It’s infuriating, but it’s what makes you you. Batman would understand. Of course we talk, not about you per se, just in general. We’re colleagues after all. Have you talked to him? You become best bros with Captain Cold in one sitting but can’t stand your fellow Leaguer…whatever, _former_ fellow Leaguer. Point still stands.

You know, I’ve had so many people ask me why I’m friends with you, but I think the question is: why are you friends with me? I’m not Oliver, I don’t have a funny beard. I’m not particularly smooth with the ladies, I can’t be that useful as your right hand man. I like jazz and plaid shirts and ironed jeans. After hearing Cold talk about you, I just…am I—am I convenient? Is that what this is, why you’re here? Am I the boring guy you put up with for loose change and free beer…well, you’re holding one now.

I don’t know, Hal. I—you don’t need to prove anything, I’m merely expressing that if you’re…I can’t…Damn it, Hal, you’re such a drama queen. Right, I’m sorry if I offended you. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it that way, it was stupid.

Stay. Please, I want you to. It’s not charity, you don’t need any. I want you here…it’s been a while since I saw you. You don’t know what it’s like when you’re not around. 

The atmosphere can’t get any worse...might as well do this now, we’re sort of on the topic… 

First of all, a message from Batman: get your head out of your ass. Not the exact words but he told me to do the same. And this is me, taking my head out of my ass. Have another beer. It won’t take long but you might want something to hold on to.

Alright. Here goes…so I, wha—no, I don’t have cancer! It’s not why I broke up with Patty, can’t you just—Hal just…just shut up. Shut up and listen for a change! I like you!

That’s what I said.

No, as in, _like_ like you. 

Will you please, for the love of all known deities in the universe, please, please, _please_ shut up? I’m not—I don’t have much practice in this department! Fine! I like you as a romantic interest, as someone I would like to wine and dine and take to bed and do all kinds of nasty things that involve screaming orgasms, preferably more than one! There! Is that ‘adult’ enough for you? 

Huh…wow…Hal Jordan, embarrassed. I didn’t think I’d ever see the day…do you want a mirror? You’re red enough to make Sinestro jealous.

Yes, well, I had some time to think. No, I’m not whammied. This is me, Barry Allen, in his right mind and under nobody’s control but his own. It took me a while to figure it out but when I did, it wasn’t…I thought it wasn’t ideal.

You’re my best friend, Hal. The guy who’ll always have my back, someone I’d risk my life a thousand times over and have in the past, will again if the Earth decides to explode at this very second. That could be friendship, of course, and I still consider you a friend. But my wanting to kiss you isn’t exactly platonic.

I chewed on it, mulled it over, and in the end, decided that it was best to ignore it. There was nothing to indicate that you would return my interest, what with your usual mode of operation regarding relationships. Casual sex is fine, social conventions can die a swift death; I’d party at its funeral. I’m openminded, but I’m also the kind of guy who needs his relationship to be a monogamous thing. You see the problem? So I bottled up my feelings, labeled it unwanted, and hoped it’ll burn it self out. 

Is that a legitimate question or are you trying to offend me? Jesus, Hal…I’m too old to be going through a _phase_. This isn’t some bicurious adventure college kids have when they’re drunk on tequila shots. I wouldn’t risk our friendship for that.

I’m telling you now because, why not? You’re here, I’m here, and there is no better opportunity. We don’t live particularly sheltered lives. There is always a risk that we’ll never see each other again. I’m being realistic, or pessimistic if you want to call it that. I myself consider it an act of foolish optimism and, well, you know how the first step towards recovery is by admitting you have a problem? It’s kind of like that.

This is admittance, of something that’s always been there, ever since you caught me in your ring construct outside the Coast City Children’s Home all those years back. 

None of this is new. At least, not for me. You’ve always been the one person that can keep up with me, someone I didn’t have to protect.

In a way, you free me from myself. Time and distance are relative and easily manipulated, even conquered, but your willpower…that beacon of light…it defies everything. I never lose sight of it, not even when I’m in the speedforce. And I can run faster than anything because you provide that point of measurable distance to figure out where I am, not lose track, and focus. You're the one place I can always run to and from and back again.

I’ve finally rendered you speechless. Now, that’s a first…I guess there’s a first time for everything.

I won’t stop you from walking out the door. I’m not going to push you into anything, if that’s even possible. We can still be friends, or scale back and become polite acquaintances.

I know this isn’t…I probably shouldn’t have…but I couldn’t, I _can’t_ , Hal. I don’t want to lie anymore, to myself or to you.

I also think we deserve a chance, you know, to be something. I treasure what we are now, don’t get me wrong…but we can be something different. Not necessarily good or bad, just _different._ And I want that change. I crave it. I want to be able to look at you and say you’re not just my best friend, but my boyfriend. 

Did you…did you snigger? I’m here pouring my heart out and you’re laughing—okay, _lover_ then. I refrained because I thought the l-word might make you piss your pants. Happy now? Why are you still laughing?! 

Fine, _I’m_ walking out that door. Make yourself at home, not that you need telling. Call me when you’re ready to take me seriously.

I knew this wasn’t a good idea, fuck, why did I even listen to Batman… What?! I don’t need you mocking me, do you know how much I—I really can’t, alright, I don’t think I can stomach your brand of humor just now—will you let go?!  I need to—Hal, what— _mmph!!_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song Barry is singing: Shakira - Try Everything (Official Video) https://youtu.be/c6rP-YP4c5I 
> 
> Lastly, thank you for reading :)


End file.
